My beloved ototou
by BoraX 007
Summary: Kyuubi sangat kesal dengan Naruto, adiknya yang super licik walaupun begitu ia tetap menyayanginya tapi hari ini setelah berbulan-bulan tak pernah kembali kerumah ia menemukan adiknya itu tengah menindih seseorang di sopa ruang tamu. Kemana Naruto polosnyaaa? tapi kenapa Kyuubi malah panas dingn./oke, my first KyuuNaru, super gaje.


**Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto**

 **Pairing: KyuuNaru**

 **Rate:T**

 **Warning: INCEST, INCEST, INCEST, INCEST, INCEST, INCEST, INCEST, INCEST, YAOI, AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL(Fic ancur)**

 **{Segala kritik, saran, flame dengan berbagai variasi rasa saya terima dengan SENANG HATI.}**

 **Note: bad flame? I don't care.**

 **.**

 **My Beloved Ototou**

 **.**

 **By:Borax 007**

.

.

Kyuubi membelah jalanan Tokyo dengan ducati merahnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya setelah hampir berbulan-bulan tak pernah kembali ketempat itu.

Satu bulan kedepan ia dengar ayah dan ibunya akan ke Hongkong mengurus bisnis perusahaan mereka dan artinya satu bulan juga ia bebas melakukan apa saja. Tapi tunggu dulu, ia hampir lupa dirumahnya masih ada Naruto, adiknya. Sial, berarti ia tak sepenuhnya bebas. Tapi itu lebih baik atau tidak sama sekali.

Kyuubi hanya perlu berhati-hati dengan anak itu. Naruto itu licik. Kenapa? Haha, Kyuubi masih ingat ia pernah melarat hampir dua bulan karena Naruto melapor kepada orang tua mereka tentang hal yang tidak-tidak yang berimbas semua kartu kreditnya ditarik dan ia sama sekali tidak diberi uang sepeserpun.

"Kaa-san, Kyuu-nii selalu bolos." Kemudian ia mendapat ceramah panjang dari ibunya. Naruto menyeringai. Kyuubi menggeram kearah adiknya itu.

"Tou-san, Kyuu-nii sering ikut balapan liar." Ayahnya menegurnya dengan ucapan setajam belati. Naruto hampir mati menahan gelak tawa di belakang sang ayahnya. Kyuubi mengancam Naruto dengan tinjunya.

'Katakan sesuatu lagi, aku akan menghabisimu dengan ini.' Naruto mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya sebagai balasan ancaman non lisan dari Kyuubi.

'Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya. Tapi bagaimanapun kau telah mengancamku jadi …'

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kyuu-nii sering berkelahi," dan terjadilah hal yang paling dibenci Kyuubi, orang tuanya mulai lagi membanding-banding meraka.

'Ok, Naruto. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kasihanilah aku.' Wajah Kyuubi memelas.

'Ini yang terjadi jika Nii-san berjanji padaku untuk membelikanku ramen jumbo, dan Nii-san mengingkarinya.'

"Kyuu-nii sering ke club malam dan ia bermain dengan pela … Hmpff hmpff—"

Kyuubi bersyukur tujuh turunan karena ia masih sempat menyumpal mulut Naruto dengan pisang yang diraihnya di atas meja makan, karena jika tidak bisa dipastikan belalainya akan habis disunat oleh ayahnya.

Ah dia memang suka bolos untuk beberapa mata kuliah, Kyuubi hobi dengan balapan, ia kadang berkelahi karena ia punya musuh yang terhitung lumayan, ia sering ke club malam tapi bermain dengan perempuan-perempuan itu, Kyuubi mengernyit jijik. Tidak, terimakasih. Ia teramat mencintai tubuhnya sendiri.

Tapi Naruto licik itu, ia punya banyak cara untuk menjebaknya ia bahkan akan mempertaruhkan nyawa orang lain –nyawa Kyuubi- hanya untuk seporsi ramen. Dengan wajah yang dibuat semenjijikan mungkin –menurut Kyuubi- ia akan memelas seolah ia adalah binatang imut yang lemah nun rapuh dan butuh perlindungan dari serigala yang memakannya. Dan selanjutnya, semua orang rela melakukan apa saja untuk menuruti keinginannya, bahkan jika Naruto meminta sang ayah merebus Kyuubi di kwali, mungkin sang ayah akan melakukannya.

Terlalu berlebihan? Tidak, mungkin karena mereka- Kyuubi dan Naruto- di kehidupan sebelumnya adalah keturunan Rubah. Kyuubi, Rubah sengar dan Naruto adalah Rubah licik sehingga dikehidupan ini sifat mereka juga ikut terbawa. Naruto itu seperti gumiho, ia sangat menipulatif, ahli dalam jutsu 'memperdaya orang lain', Kyuubi tak tahu kata apa lagi yang cocok menggambarkan sifat adiknya itu. Sedangkan Kyuubi, Semua orang takut padanya, ia tak akan segan-segan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya termasuk melakukan kekerasan, ia tidak takut apapun kecuali Naruto tentunya.

Kakak yang takut pada adiknya? Preman yang takut pada Hello kitty? Pffft …

Kyuubi tertawa miris.

"Kau takut pada adikmu yang bahkan baru SMA?" Tanya Nagato suatu hari dengan nada geli. Sekedar info Kyuubi telah menginjak tahun keduanya di perguruan tinggi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, andai kau tau betapa mengerikannya Naruto."

"Kau hanya perlu menjinakkannya, sobat."

Tapi itu permasalahannya, bagaimana cara menjinakkan seekor rubah licik yang telah memiliki segalanya. Naruto itu cerdas, anak yang penurut, baik walaupun malas menabung, semua orang menyayanginya. Berbandaing terbalik dengan Kyuubi, dia selalu berada diperingkat terakhir saat SMA (sebenarnya ia cukup pintar, tapi bolos adalah rutinitasnya yang sudah mendarah daging), Kyuubi selalu memberontak, berkelakuan kasar. Ada banyak perbedaan diantara mereka yang membuat seolah Naruto adalah symbol kebaikan dan Kyuubi symbol dari keburukan.

Setelah Naruto lahir, ia telah kehilangan perhatian kedua orang tuanya. Naruto merebutnya. Yang ada untuknya, sejak kecil Kyuubi dituntut untuk berkelakuan baik oleh ayahnya agar bisa menjadi contoh untuk Naruto. Dan perlahan mereka mulai beranjak remaja, Naruto mulai unggul dibidang akademik dari Kyuubi, orang tuanya mulai berbusa membanding-bandingkan mereka. Dan semuanyapun menjadi menjijikkan bagi Kyuubi, mungkin karena itulah ia tumbuh dengan sifatnya seperti sekarang.

Kyuubi muak, ia benci dengan semua hal itu. Tapi yang paling dibencinya adalah fakta ia tak bisa membenci sumber dari kebencian itu, Naruto.

Itulah sebabnya ia begitu takut dengan Naruto, mengapa ia tak bisa mengancamnya seperti caranya mengancam orang lain, melukainya. Karena Naruto itu licik. Naruto telah memperdayanya, hati Kyuubi telah diperdaya. Kyuubi telah gila … yah karena dia telah jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri, bagaimana ia bolos dari kelasnya hanya untuk memastikan apakah Naruto baik-baik saja. Mungki saja musuh-musuhnya di luar sana ingin balas dendam dan malah mejadikan adiknya sebagai sasaran. Sungguh melelahkan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuubi mengeras pada stir. Betapah ia telah jatuh begitu dalam pada perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuubi memarkirkan motornya di garasi. Melirik jam tangannya, pukul 2 dini hari Naruto pasti telah tidur. Si kebo itu mana tahan begadang sampai selarut ini, ah Kyuubi juga lupa memberitahu anak itu bahwa ia akan pulang hari ini. Tapi tak perlu khawatir ia punya duplikat kunci rumahnya.

Sedikit mengernyit heran setelah menutup pintu. Kyuubi samar-samar bisa mendengar suara orang berbicara dari ruang tengah, suara TV kah?

"Naruto kau belum tid-."

Kyuubi mematung, seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang. Ia tak tau bagaiman ekspresinya sekarang. Mungkin sangat menyeramkan. Bagaimana tidak di hadapannya, adiknya –Naruto- yang walaupun terkadang licik tapi Kyuubi anggap masih punya sisi polos –tangah-menindih-seorang-pemudah, menciuminya dengan ganas.

Naruto jatuh terduduk didorong oleh pemuda itu, ah pemuda itu telah menyadari keberadaan Kyuubi. Ia tampak terkejut dan juga ketakutan melihat Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengenali pemuda tersebut, dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba, teman sekelas adiknya.

"Kyuu-nii, kau disini? Ah, Kiba-kun sebaiknya kau pulang, Nii-sanku sepertinya akan bermalam." Ucap Naruto terlampau biasa sambil mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena saliva dengan punggung tangannya.

Kyuubi gemetar, marah, geram, sulit mendeskripsikan keadaannya sekarang. Apa Naruto sering melakukan hal ini, ia bahkan tak terkejud sedikitpun dengan fakta bahwa ia baru saja dipergoki berbuat mesum oleh kakaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti layaknya banteng ganas yang ingin menyeruduk sang matador.

Kiba berlalu di sampingnya. Kyuubi mengeram seperti singa, tangannya yang mengepal kuat dan baru saja akan terangkat bermaksud menarik kerah baju anak itu, membantingnya kemudian, kemudiaan membunuhnya. Ide bagus. Mengetahui mereka mungkin telah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari ini, membuat Kyuubi hilang akal. Namun Niatnya tersebut terurungkan oleh teguran Naruto.

"Kenapa kau pulang tak memberitahuku dulu? Kukira Nii-san telah lupa jalan pulang kerumah." Ucap Naruto yang sedang duduk santai di sofa, ia hanya mengenakan boksernya tanpa atasan membuat Kyuubi leluasa menjelejahi perut, dada, dan leher jenjang milik adiknya.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat kyuubi yang sebelumnya terbakar sampai keubun-ubun menjadi panas dingin.

Menghela napas, urusan si Inuzuka Kiba itu nanti sajalah, ada urusan lebih penting disini.

Duduk di samping Naruto, menatap anak itu lekat-lekat. Kyuubi sedang mencoba menekannya, mengintimidasinya, seperti caranya menundukkan orang lain di bawah kekuasaannya berusaha membuat Naruto takut padanya, selama ini ia terlalu lembut dengan Naruto jadi anak itu bersikap semaunya.

Tapi sayang sekali Naruto tidak seperti orang lain. Lihat bagaimana Naruto membalas tatapannya.

"Ada apa Kyuu-nii menatapku seperti itu? Naksir padaku?" Candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu untuk Kyuubi.

"Well, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Jangan bilang Kyuu-nii belum pernah melakukan itu?" Nada suaranya dibuat seolah-olah terkejut. Kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku akan memberitahukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san tentang kelakuaanmu ini."

Tiba-tiba Naruto bergeser mendekat padanya, anak itu meraih lengan kanan Kyuubi, ia bisa merasakan lembutnya kulit adiknya yang setengah toples itu lewat lengannya.

Mencoba memohon, Naruto memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku tahu Kyuu-nii tak akan setega itu padaku. Kyuu-nii mau makan apa? biar kumasakkan."

"Jurusmu itu tak akan pernah mempan padaku bocah. Dan haha sejak kapan kau pintar memasak." Ujar kyuubi serkaptis.

Naruto melepaskan tangan di pelukannya kasar, membuat sipemilik lengan diam-diam kecewa karena kehilangan rasa lembut yang baru didapatkannya.

"Laporkan saja. Kau pikir Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan percaya padamu? Jangan Mimpi." Naruto tertawa mencelah.

Dan Kyuubi tahu dengan pasti bahwa inilah sifat Naruto yang sesungguhnya.

"Kita lihat saja. Kau tahukan Outotoku tersayang kau sebenarnya ini sangat 'liar', Tou-san dan Kaa-san bahkan tak tahu bahwa kau sangat berbahaya. Tapi mereka tak perlu khawatir karena kyuubi-niimu ini akan 'menjinakkanmu' demi mereka." Kyuubi menyeringai. Nagato, sepertinya Kyuubi telah menemukan cara menjinakkan adiknya itu.

Sedang Naruto hanya bisa mematung dengan mata yang membola tak kalah merasaka telinganya serasa dijilati sesuatu yang basah dan lembut. Lidah kakaknya, Kyuubi.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Maaf fic ini gk sempat aku edit habis project lama, klo gak salah ada yang pernah req KyuuNaru... n gomen gak ada lemonnya XD sya lg gak mood nulis lemon. ok thankyou udah baca #lgkepepet


End file.
